


【八岐大蛇乙女】枯萎玫瑰

by NeverRain



Category: Reader - Fandom, 阴阳师
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverRain/pseuds/NeverRain
Summary: 果然我还是更喜欢这个名字
Kudos: 1





	【八岐大蛇乙女】枯萎玫瑰

一、  
那天我落了东西回教室拿，暮色四合，讲台上的花瓶里是最后一朵枯萎的玫瑰  
我看着那朵玫瑰，它干枯的花瓣在我的视网膜上鲜活地灼烧，一如当日八岐大蛇把它送给我时还盛开的模样。  
一切都结束了。

二、  
“让我亲亲嘛。”八岐大蛇低声对你说。  
你无奈地把他推远一点：“被老师看见了怎么办？我不想挨训。”  
饭点的食堂最是热闹，油盐酱醋的味道混杂在一起，炖好的肉在铁锅里翻滚，学生们在各个窗口前排起长队，关心什么时候能排完队吃上饭，关心眼前的单词本和下周的月考，唯独不关心身边的两位在干什么。  
八岐大蛇借着人流朝你又靠近了些，两手若有若无地拂过你腰侧：“老师也要吃饭。”  
你叹口气，知道今天不亲是甩不掉这个黏人的男朋友了，踮脚在八岐大蛇脸颊上迅速亲了一下。  
这个吻就像无意的微风，无意的旁人看来或许只是因为食堂太过拥挤而不小心来了个脸对脸，但对当事人来说却有非凡的意义。  
你低下头无意识舔着干燥的嘴唇，距离上一次你们的接吻已经过了18天，对于热恋且正处于青春期的情侣们来说这个时间有点太长了。  
但是长又怎么样呢，以你对自己和八岐大蛇的了解来看，双方都很享受这种偷偷摸摸的刺激。八岐大蛇表现得更明显些，食堂排队时的偷亲和晚自习后的拥抱和牵手，黑暗中紧张带来的体温升高和剧烈喘息，他乐此不疲。  
到你了，你照例嘱咐食堂大叔多放一点辣椒，亮红的辣子油浇到面条上顿时让原本普通无味的卖相顺眼起来。你先一步离开，在人少一点的地方找位置坐下，不一会儿八岐大蛇也端着碗来了。  
“下周月考之后出去看电影吧。”他对你说。  
你挑起几根面条：“但我想睡觉。”  
“上午睡觉，下午和我去看电影。”八岐大蛇难得地好脾气，“小樱花，你难不成要睡一整天？”  
“不要叫我小樱花啊。”你想在桌子下踢了八岐大蛇一脚，结果反而双腿被对方夹在腿中间，鞋尖有意无意地在你裸露出来的脚踝处磨蹭：“我又不是没有自己的名字。”  
“呵呵，小樱花这个名字不好听吗？”  
“而且只有我这么叫你。”

三、  
学校每周只给高三生一个上午的休息时间，班主任说你们班要提前进入高三状态，让你们自己选是周六晚上不考试休息还是周日上午休息，最后全体通过了周日上午休息的方案。  
你和八岐大蛇说起这件事的时候两人在图书馆自习，当时还是高二的寒假，八岐大蛇穿了一件白色的高领毛衣，长发懒散披在身后，闻言从试卷里抬起头：“嗯？我们班也是。”  
说着理直气壮地把笔从你手里抽走，“小樱花，我们该去吃饭了吧。”  
你忍不住摸摸他的毛衣：“好软啊，你是从哪儿买的？”  
“所以今天一直盯着我看就是想摸我的毛衣？”八岐大蛇轻笑着把你的手放在自己腰侧，紫色的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光：“主动抱我一下就告诉你。”  
“这儿都是人哎……”你不满地撇撇嘴，“蛇蛇你怎么老是这样。”  
“无需在意他们。”八岐大蛇伸手把你拉进怀里，侧头轻轻在脸颊啄了一下，“我饿了。”  
“知道啦，走走走去吃饭。”

八岐大蛇意外地很黏你。  
知道你和八岐大蛇谈恋爱的只有你室友，因为每周日上午你都会跑出去和八岐大蛇约会，具体来说是去图书馆自习，为此还被感慨说果然是学霸的恋爱方式。所以这件事不可能瞒过你室友——你不想瞒着是一方面原因，八岐大蛇经常有意无意在你们寝室楼下晃荡也是一个原因。  
他的借口是男生寝室楼那边的超市没有他要的东西，所以必须要来女生寝室楼这边买。不过你知道他就是想看你而已，毕竟你们一个学文一个学理，教室都不在同一个楼层。  
还好你们学校的男女寝室楼中间只是隔了一个小小的广场，小到以八岐大蛇的长腿走过来十秒钟都不需要。两边的超市都有男女生进出，否则八岐大蛇大概要被教导主任抓起来了。  
“不过他为什么老是叫你小樱花啊？”室友笑着把你放进门，八岐大蛇还在小广场站着看你，“也没见你很喜欢樱花？”  
“他自己喜欢啦，然后就乱给我起外号。”你无奈地回答，没敢回头看，“走了吗？”  
“走了走了。”室友把门关上，“看你进门就走了。哎你别说，看不出来八岐大蛇这么粘人啊。”  
“你看他那个样，感觉就很不好接近，听说以前有女生跟他告白当面就被拒绝了，人家在那儿哭的梨花带雨他在旁边支着头看，还笑，特别冷酷。”你打开水龙头接水，又跑到卫生间拿洗发水，已经洗完头的室友靠在墙上看你跑来跑去急着洗头。  
“啊，哦哦。”你心不在焉地听着，倒了点洗发水往头上抹，还好这原本八人的寝室现在只住了你们两个人，不然这么晚回来还要和别人挤着洗头真是太烦人了，“还好吧？我觉得蛇蛇也没那么难接近。”  
“啧啧啧，蛇蛇。”室友夸张地咂嘴，“我酸了我酸了，不过你是什么时候开始这么称呼的啊？”  
你闭上眼冲头：“忘了，就，有次哄他的时候说了一次，然后就成习惯了。”  
“你还哄他？！”  
“上次去问地理题……谁来着？哦对，就我们班地理特好的那个男生，”你从架子上扯下毛巾擦头，“被他看见了，然后那个星期就很不高兴。”  
“吃醋了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好可爱啊完全跟他那个邪魅的外表不符哎。”  
你也忍不住笑了，想起那个星期天八岐大蛇顶着他那张俊朗的脸在你面前晃来晃去就等着你去哄他的样子，心底一片柔软。  
“对啊……挺可爱的。”你低声说。  
“脸红了哦。”  
“没有！”

四、  
你再次打了个长长的哈欠。  
电影其实还蛮有趣的，影院里暖气开的很足，八岐大蛇一直搂着你，虽然他体温总是偏低，可抱了那么长时间也逐渐热起来。你靠在他温暖的怀里蹭蹭，清新温软的薰衣草香笼罩着你，舒服到只想睡一觉。  
“蛇蛇，这是我们上次买的那个洗衣液吗？”你揪住八岐大蛇的袖子，小声问，“我还没用，挺好闻的哎。”  
八岐大蛇“嗯”了一声，将手放在你眼睛上：“困了就睡吧，小樱花。”  
你闭上眼，有点不甘心地嘟囔：“但是都买了电影票结果没看，感觉有点亏啊。”  
“那就高考结束再来看一次好了。”八岐大蛇轻抚上你的脸颊，随后在额头上烙下轻轻一吻，“啧，好不容易能出来你只想睡觉。”  
“困啊……”意识逐渐模糊，坠入梦境前你只记得八岐大蛇有一下没一下地摸你的头。  
“不要摸头啊，我又不是小孩了……”你小声抗议。

晚自习后八岐大蛇递给你一支玫瑰。  
“啊？下午看电影的时候也没见你去买花啊，怎么这时候？”  
“靠着我睡了一下午的小樱花不反思一下自己？”八岐大蛇冷哼一声，示意你接过玫瑰，在你接过之后却又把自己的手掌覆了上去。  
鲜红的花瓣在初春料峭的空气里轻颤，八岐大蛇握着你的手，低头轻吻那朵玫瑰，又将它送到你的嘴边，柔嫩的花瓣带着清新的草木气息和春夜的凉意擦过唇瓣和脸颊，似乎还残留着八岐大蛇唇边的温度。  
平日里就邪魅的面孔在这黑沉的夜色和暗红的玫瑰衬托下竟显出几分妖冶，八岐大蛇暗紫色的眼眸紧盯着你，嘴角露出一丝笑意。  
“小樱花，这是我送给你的哦。”八岐大蛇特意将“我”咬得无比清晰。

回到寝室你的脸还是红的。  
室友看看脸红到不正常的你再瞅瞅那朵被你小心放到玻璃瓶里的玫瑰，心想八岐大蛇这回又干了什么。  
你坐在桌前看着那朵玫瑰发呆，脑子里全是八岐大蛇亲吻它的场景，心里甚至莫名其妙升起一阵酸意。

那朵玫瑰后来被你做成了干花，一直放在寝室里。随着高考的临近，周日一整个上午的休息时间变成半个上午，出去自习已经成为可望不可求的奢侈品，你和八岐大蛇见面的时间几乎少了一半。入睡前你总会拿出那支花看看，心里又是甜蜜又是不安。

我将去往哪里，又会和谁同行？

五、  
“哎，”室友小心翼翼地戳戳你，“跟男朋友闹矛盾了？”  
“分了。”你头也不抬。  
“分了？”  
“对。”

你再一次因为八岐大蛇吃飞醋跟他吵了一架。  
起因是后座的女生拜托你和她换座位，因为她近视度数又增加了，想坐到前面去。  
她在大课间的时候和你说起这件事，还特意把你拉到了走廊里怕别人听见。你向教室里看了一眼，那个男生你也还算熟悉，人挺好的，很安静，坐到那个位置你也不会看不见黑板。  
“他还在做地理题啊？”你笑着问她，“每次看见他好像都在看地理。”  
女生踮起脚看看，“是吧？他真的挺喜欢地理的。”  
“我没问题，”你说，“你和班主任说了吗？”  
“还没……我有点害怕自己去和班主任说，你陪我去行吗？”  
“那走吧。”你对她笑笑，“正好我现在也没事。”  
但是在办公室里碰到八岐大蛇你是没想到的。  
你们班主任和英语老师在一个办公室，英语老师同时带了你和八岐大蛇两个班的英语课。你和那个女生到的时候八岐大蛇正在问英语老师题目。  
他旁听了那个女生的全部叙述，脸色越来越不好。  
“行啊，那你愿意跟她换座位吗？”班主任听完看向你，“没问题的话就现在回去吧，正好还有点时间。”  
八岐大蛇一直在背后看着你，你艰难地点点头。  
你们三人一起走出办公室，八岐大蛇经过你的时候面无表情，都没看你一眼。  
“……”你悄悄扯扯八岐大蛇的衣服。  
没反应，八岐大蛇自顾自地走了。  
“那个男生看着好凶哦，是被英语老师叫到办公室训了一顿吗？”  
“嗯……嗯？”你敷衍了过去，心想以八岐大蛇的成绩哪个老师也不会去训他，“我们赶紧回去吧，不然没时间了。”

“为什么要答应她？”八岐大蛇把头靠在你肩上，双臂紧紧抱着你，不论你怎么说都不愿意放开，“不能拒绝？坐在前面的只有你一个人吗？”  
“我跟她平时关系也挺好的，而且她也确实看不见，能帮就帮嘛。”你放软了声音，讨好地挠他的掌心，“蛇蛇，别生气了。”  
八岐大蛇紧绷的身体松懈下来，“但是你又和那个男生坐一起了。”  
你闻言一愣，不知道他说的谁，“哪个男生？”  
“你的新同桌，今天小樱花和他坐在一起后笑的可开心了。”  
“你又到我们班了？我没看见你。”  
晚自习后你通常会走稍远的路回寝室，虽然远了点但是人少，清净，而且八岐大蛇会在那里等你。  
“因为小樱花在看那个男生。”

查寝老师的脚步声消失在走廊的尽头，你平躺在床上睁大眼看着寝室老旧的天花板，耳边是夏虫的鸣叫和室友清浅的呼吸声。  
那支被风干的玫瑰就静静躺在你枕旁。  
你想起了很多事。  
之前你想少和八岐大蛇见几次面，这样就能多刷一些题目，也许就能在高考里多考几分——很矛盾是吧？老师们在讲台上声嘶力竭高考的重要性，三令五申不许谈恋爱以免影响学习，但他们看重的两个学生却在暗地里谈了快两年。明明知道谈恋爱可能会影响高考，但还是忍不住偷尝禁果，现在甜美的禁果已经尝到了，为什么还去想着于事无补的补救呢？  
八岐大蛇不愿意，最后的结果是每周日上午出去上自习，两个人一起。  
所以并不是什么“学霸的恋爱方式”，只是你们对现实的无奈妥协而已。

“你睡着了吗？”  
“睡着了。”你闭着眼回答。  
“睡着了还会回答我啊？”室友笑了一声，又严肃起来，“你和八岐大蛇……到底是怎么回事？能不能说？不能就当我没问过哈。”  
“……”你忍了又忍，想用“明天还要上课早点睡吧”的借口躲过去，但想起八岐大蛇当时那偏执到甚至有点疯狂的模样，心中茫然又委屈。  
“……他又吃飞醋。”你听见自己的声音在寝室黑暗的上空回荡。  
“这……这也说明他真的喜欢你啊，你看他也不吃别人的醋是不是？”  
“不是……”你有气无力地回答，“他很焦虑……很烦，我不知道是怎么回事，想问也不让问。很混乱，我也不知道怎么说。”  
室友沉默了一会儿，时间好像静止了，窗外的虫鸣不知什么时候停了下来，世界没有一点儿声响，似乎只有你一个还会呼吸、还在思考的活物。  
这样也挺好的，你想，就停留在这一刻，这样你就不用去想上次月考没有考好的数学，为和自己分手的八岐大蛇烦心，担心不久之后的高考。

八岐大蛇曾和你提起过他理想的大学，对你而言那是个有点困难的路途，也许考场上一点点的好运气你就可以和它共跳一只持续四年的舞曲，也许一点点的坏运气你就与它失之交臂。但对八岐大蛇来说，只要他的运气没有跌到谷底就可以。  
运气过于虚无缥缈，你一直为了那个目标努力着。周日出去上自习是你提出来的；和八岐大蛇出去看电影时会睡觉不仅是因为他的怀抱太温暖，也有前一天晚上熬夜刷题第二天又早起背书的缘故；和那个女生换座位也不只是因为顺水人情，新同桌很擅长地理，而你最头疼的就是山川河流气象汛期，所以明知道八岐大蛇会因此和你闹别扭你还是选择了换座位。  
就像他问你的：“前面坐着的难道只有你一个人吗？”  
当然不止有你一个啊，但是这场交易其实是你的需求更迫切。  
你既想抓住未来的八岐大蛇，又贪恋他现在看你的温柔。

“嗯……”室友突然出声了。  
“我觉得吧，他是不是害怕你们以后考不到一起啊？”  
“你看，现在还一个多月就高考了，说实在的时间也挺紧的了。虽然你的成绩也好，但是八岐大蛇在理科那边就没下过前三吧……？”  
“当然话是这么说的，真到考场上谁也不知道会怎么样，每年都有成绩特别好的学生没考好的例子，不怕一万，就怕万一啊是不？不到最后，谁也不知道你俩考到哪儿。”  
“所以他还是在担心你们俩嘛，说开了就好了对不对？”室友得出了最终结论，“你这几天都蔫儿了，没有爱情滋润的少女真是看着都让人心疼啊……”  
你用被子把头蒙上，听到的最后一句话是室友的调侃：  
“我见犹怜，何况老奴啊？”

分手是你先说出来的，现在想来真的太过冲动。而且八岐大蛇这几天其实一直在密切关注着你，你注意到了。  
我见犹怜，何况老奴，她是想说蛇蛇也不好受吧，你想。

六  
夜色晦暗，风雨如瀑。  
你把那支干玫瑰狠狠摔到八岐大蛇身上，凋落的花瓣在雨水中沉浮。他没打伞，雨水顺着黑紫色的发丝滴落连成一线，白色短袖吸透了雨水贴在身上，狼狈极了。他眼里燃烧着你从未见过的怒火，面上却依然平静，嘴角甚至上扬成一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“我不需要你去配合我！”你撑着伞站在雨中，从来没有体验过如此强烈的的情感冲突，愤怒和沮丧交织着浩浩荡荡朝你冲过来，在这冲击里你站立不稳，眼前发黑，几乎拿不住手里的雨伞。  
你冲到八岐大蛇面前，几乎只有亲吻和拥抱时你们才会离得这样近。  
“八岐大蛇，你不要管我。”你听见自己委屈地要哭出来的声音，“我要考哪里，为此我要做什么，是我自己的事，跟你有什么关系？”  
你唾弃此时此刻的自己，这种话应该高昂着头，骄傲地、坚定地说出来，应该高傲矜持而不是弱气失落得像一条败狗。  
八岐大蛇脱口而出的那句“你考的不好也没关系”精准无比地戳到了你的软肋上，那句话太疼了。他的话没有说完，你不能让他继续说下去，那是对你和这几年努力的侮辱。  
“……”八岐大蛇的目光突然软了下来，此刻他在伞下，头发末梢的雨极缓慢地滴着，你盯着那些下落的水珠，时间长到不可思议。  
八岐大蛇的手轻抚上你的脸颊，指腹从额头流连到下巴，又细细摩挲着你的眉目，像盲人一样依靠温暖真实的触觉来感知你。  
你垂在身侧的手指不自在地蜷缩着，八岐大蛇眼角一扫，竟然笑了出来。  
“小樱花，你看你的手指。”他垂下头，凌乱的刘海挡住了他的眼神，“那么细，那么白，那么脆弱，像樱花一样……多好看啊。”  
“我真不想让别人也看见。”  
伞面和路上的积水相撞溅起一片水花，你忍不住踹了八岐大蛇一脚，也不打伞，头也不回地跑回寝室。

“哎你伞呢？”室友开门后看见浑身湿漉漉的你，慌手慌脚拿来你的干毛巾给你擦头，“出去的时候我不是还和你说了要带伞吗？你也不会找个人蹭伞？还好还好应该没淋多长时间还不算太湿，你跑回来的吧。”  
你胡乱擦着头，嘴里敷衍道：“伞丢了。不知道被谁拿走了。”  
雨下得更厉害了，狂暴的雨点淹没了一切声响，你走到卫生间从小窗户边朝外看去，八岐大蛇蹲在地上似乎正在捡什么东西，那把你和他一起买的伞在风雨中颤颤巍巍地飘摇。  
他掌心捧着什么站了起来，右手捞起伞，朝你的方向望过来。  
你“啪”地关上窗户，脆弱的门窗发出哀鸣，室友问你怎么了。  
“我把卫生间的窗户关上，雨太大了。”

七、  
生活平静而无聊。  
早晨五点五十起床，洗漱后到食堂买饭，在教室里边看书边吃；中午到食堂吃点面食或者米饭，大概算是一天里最正式的一顿；晚饭不想去食堂了就留在班里啃点面包对付过去，回寝室后的夜宵可能是一个苹果或一个橙子，通常吃到一半就要熄灯，于是几口啃完，摸黑洗漱完上床休息。  
老师们早已不再讲授新内容，把之前的题目拿出来车轱辘溜，反复强调定义和概念的重要性。试卷满天飞，你抽出手中笔的笔芯发现没水了，机械地从文具盒里拿出新的换上。  
新同桌人很好，在他的帮助下你啃下了不少难题，同时终于摸到了地理老师说你欠缺的那一点“感觉”。班主任偶然笑谈起应该早点让你换位置，你低头笑笑。  
八岐大蛇像是从你的生活中消失了，他送给你的干花被你丢在那场大雨里，一起买的伞被他拿走，没了暗地里的见面，只有洗衣服时你闻着洗衣液的味道才能模糊勾勒出那天电影院里让你心动不已的八岐大蛇。  
那些回忆被你压到试卷和笔记下，成堆的空笔芯堆在上面，不见天日。  
鱼，我所欲也，熊掌，亦我所欲也，二者不可得兼，舍鱼而取熊掌者也。  
你大声背诵。

考完收拾资料的时候真的很麻烦，你拉了个箱子，前后还背着两个大包，颇有些拖家带口的意味。

填志愿的时候室友问你要报哪个学校，你犹豫了一下，还是说了之前八岐大蛇一直想去的学校。  
“……”  
“你俩这几天和好了？”  
“没有，”你摇摇头，“可我的分数确实够上这个学校了，而且这也是我能上的最好的学校。”  
“可那毕竟是个偏理工科的学校哎……”室友捣捣你，小声说，“别不好意思了，你就是想着以后起码能跟他在一个学校里吧。”  
七八月份正是热的时候，绿树阴浓，池塘水满，你望着窗外明亮到不可思议的世界，热烈的阳光刺痛让眼球一阵疼痛，你拉低帽檐，沉默着点点头。

“那我走啦。”填完志愿你在路口和室友告别，伸手去摸帽子却摸了个空，“我帽子呢？”  
“是不是忘在教室了？”  
“……我回去拿。”

暮色四合，黄昏的教室里似乎还残存着下午时的喧闹人声，讲台上的花瓶里是一朵枯萎的玫瑰。  
你看着那朵玫瑰，它干枯的花瓣在视网膜上鲜活地灼烧，一如当日八岐大蛇把它送给你时还盛开的模样。  
一切都结束了。  
走出考场时你有种不真实感——结束了吗？在家等成绩、填报志愿，你浑浑噩噩被人推着向前走，明明只是过了那一天，身边的每个人却都在笑着说你已经是个大人了。你惶恐地摇头，身体和灵魂都被禁锢在走出考场前的那一瞬间，那是你和过去这三年、这个学校、所有的老师同学，以及八岐大蛇还保有某种联系的最后一刻，这种神秘又不可言状的联系让你觉得自己仍未远离他们。而现在这朵玫瑰猝不及防地闯入你的视线，以一种被时间摧残的姿态，干枯的花瓣颓靡又凌冽地告诉你那段时光已经过去了，被冻结的时间终于从你身边缓慢流动飘向未知的远方，过往的一切正在你眼前化为烟雾，消失在这个寂静的教室里。  
你走到自己的位置坐下，帽子安静地躺在桌洞里，想来是你无意间塞了进去。你把它戴到头上，托腮看着讲台上的玫瑰。

八、  
有句话说人总会被和自己相似又或是完全不同的人吸引，你和八岐大蛇就是这样的例子，遗憾的是你没想明白你们到底是相似还是不同。  
就像八岐大蛇会在意你去问其他男生题目因此吃醋一样，你看见他们班里的女生接近他也并不开心，但没说过。  
你猜八岐大蛇其实知道那天你为什么会睡着，所以纵容你在自己怀里睡一下午。  
有时候真的很像个神棍，嘴里念叨着什么脆弱的人类，大谈特谈自己的樱花论，你听多了也就习惯，他再说起的时候就嗯嗯啊啊敷衍过去，除非他摁着你脑袋非要让你认真听。  
其实也很可爱，有时候就是装出来的吃醋而已，只是想看你去哄他跟他撒娇。你也心甘情愿去哄他，反正哄一会哄不好对方不领情的话你就装成生气了，到时候就变成他哄你——你们都心知肚明对方是装出来的，只是愿意配合。  
八岐大蛇很乐意去纵容你跟他使小性子，也很喜欢你扯着他的袖子喊他蛇蛇。你也喜欢八岐大蛇每次偷偷摸摸伸过来的手和说起自己的樱花论时眼里闪烁的光芒。你们有着同样的骄傲，同样的纵容对方，同样的心照不宣。  
可是八岐大蛇不信任你。  
他始终把你看做一个需要呵护、需要迁就的对象，所以他即使把你的努力全部看在眼里，但也仅仅是看到，那些行为并没有走进他心里，他从没想过你会站在他身侧与之同行。所以他总是喜欢把你抱在怀里，占有欲是一方面的原因，还有就是他始终站在保护者的立场上。  
你不知道该怎么说服八岐大蛇，如果你们还没分手的话，你的高考成绩会是最优解，但是矛盾在那之前爆发到不可收拾，无解。

走出教室的时候天已经暗了，云层隐隐有雷鸣，竟似要下雨，八岐大蛇正靠在门边，手插在兜里。  
“你知道我最喜欢什么樱花吗？”你经过他身旁的时候八岐大蛇突然开口。  
“冬樱花。”你下意识回答，又懊悔不该那么轻易的接话。  
八岐大蛇拽住你想要逃跑的手腕，他一向体温偏低，闷热的夏日里皮肤接触格外凉爽。  
“但我之前一直觉得你是春天的樱花。”八岐大蛇在你耳边说。  
“脆弱，美好，需要呵护，只有给你最合适的土壤、气温和养分，才能成长。”八岐大蛇抓住你的手，将什么放在了你的掌心。  
“但是我错了，你应该是冬樱花。”  
“脆弱、美好、需要呵护，但即使是在寒冷的冬天，你也会在北风中开出自己的花。”  
你打开八岐大蛇放在你手心的小袋子，里面都是花瓣，打开的一瞬间霉气混合着湿气扑面而来，这些应该就是被你丢到雨里、又被八岐大蛇捡回来的那些花瓣了。  
“所以，”八岐大蛇还在絮絮叨叨自己的樱花论，他站到你面前，向你伸出手。  
“你还愿意成为我的樱花吗？”  
“……我一个人的。”他又补充道。


End file.
